Hybrid: Revenge of a Traitor
by Jonathan112
Summary: Takes place Twelve years after Twisted Time and only makes sense if you've read my earlier Hybrid stories...not much of a summary to go with. Rated T for mild swearing, heavy violence (some of it cartoonish); rated M for blood and gore in some chapters. I own nothing except OCs, other OCs will be listed with their owner.
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Prologue: Reunion**

Twelve Years After Twisted Time...

Unknown Location...

[Sons of Perdition- Undertaker Finale from Backwater Gospel] (Have this song play to get the feel of it)

**~The Undertaker raises no hand but I'll fear him just the same**

**His presence foretells both blood and death**

**Yet he shoulders not the blame**

**Like the shadow of the vulture circlin' blackly overhead**

**The Undertaker is drawn to death**

**Like a knife is drawn to red**

***Whistling*~**

*Needle Scratches*

The needle is moved off the record on the old record player and a figure walks towards the person sitting at the bar counter, his head down.

"Are you trying to kill yourself Klaxon?" said Noir, his voice showing no emotion as he looked over his friend.

Klaxon's dreadlocks were now a tangled mess, his fur was mangy, and he had a slight beard around his mouth and his blue eyes were dulled to the point of looking like they never had any color to begin with and a dull expression on his face.

"Why should you care?" said Klaxon not turning around but stood up, knocking over empty beer bottles while doing so. Noir picks one up that rolled over to him and reads the label.

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Why should you care?

"Because I'm your friend."

"Last time I left, you tried to kill me with your tail from behind through the chest."

"I'm not gonna do it again but I will give you one heck of an ass kicking later. Now come back home."

"Why should I?"

"Everybody misses you. Your grandkids had kids of their own."

"So?"

Noir narrows his eyes before he tail slaps Klaxon yet the blue-green scaled dragon/wolf/Terran Hybrid doesn't react.

"You're too far gone in self pity...maybe this will help..." said Noir before he pulled out a spray bottle with a label that read, _"100% pure Onion Extract" _and the shadow xeno-dragon pointed it at his eyes...and sprayed ten squirts.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" yelled Noir as his eyes were now smoking and bloodshot yet he gets no response from Klaxon and he turns away.

"You're not the Klaxon I knew anymore...{mutters}did that all for nothing...gah! That burns!" said Noir before he left the building as he rubbed his burning eyes, only making the pain worse.

Klaxon stared at the bar's entrance, a small twitch forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Hah...ha hah...hah...ha hah ha...aha ha hah ha hah ha...AHA HA HAH HA...AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon, Noir completely unaware of it.

* * *

Warfang; Academy gates...

A twelve-year-old dragon with black scales, a white underbelly, orange wing membranes, two horns that curved straight down, a tail blade that looked like a bladed hand, and silver eyes with a lavender outline was walking towards the Academy, a bag filled with schoolbooks draped over his back.

The dragon is suddenly tripped and he falls to the ground, his school books are scattered across the ground and he gets up only to have a foot slammed onto his back, forcing him to the ground.

"Stay down freak." jeered a shadow dragon twice his size.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!" snapped a dragoness with dark red scales, a silver underbelly and wing membranes, dark red eyes, small for her age, hook like tail blade, two horns like Kama blades pointing down walking towards them.

"And what are you going to do about it tiny?"

*SHING!*

Long, black, serrated claws erupted from her paws (Wolverine-style) as her eyes flashed purple and the bullies back away in fear.

"Bye!" said the lead bully before he disappeared in a flash. The dragoness then has her claws go back in and she walks over and helps the dragon pick up his school books.

"T-thanks." stuttered the dragon as he put the books back in the bag and he dusted himself off.

"What's your name?"

"S-Shred."

"I'm Blackclaw due to the color of my claws, I'm small for my age due to the metallic material my bones are made of; they grow like regular bones but at a slower rate hence my small size. I also have a Petrifying Stare which turns people to stone but I can reverse the effects." said Blackclaw.

"Yikes!" said Shred before he looked towards where the bullies left, "DUCK!"

"Where?!" said Blackclaw looking around frantically before Shred pulled her down to the ground.

One of the bully's crashed into the ground, creating a massive crater as the other two came running by, screaming their heads off.

"Run for it!" yelled the lead bully as a massive dragon walked onto the scene.

The dragon was about the height of a twenty-year-old dragon with the muscle mass of a twenty-year-old dragon but this wasn't an ordinary Earth dragon. This dragon's head was shaped like a bull's with two bull-like horns adorning his head and covering his back and chest was a thick layer of shaggy brown fur. His scales were a light green, his underbelly was orange dotted with black spots, and his tail blade looked like a spiked mace. His eyes were a deep crimson and in his right hand was massive war hammer, aglow with green energy. The bull/dragon's chest rises and falls in rapid succession as steam comes out of his nostrils before he manages to calm down and his eyes turn silvery, the bull/dragon then turns towards Shred and makes hand signs.

"Yeah Dozer, I'm fine." said Shred calmly.

Another dragon, this one ten-years-old, comes onto the scene as he jumps onto Dozer's head.

"You need to control your temper Dozer, you know how much damage you can do when you go berserk." said the new dragon who had poisonous-green scales with a red underbelly, four serrated horns that curved straight up then inward an inch, his wings were pitch black, and his eyes were an ocean breeze blue. His tail was very unique for it was shaped like a scorpion's tail, stinger included.

"Who are you two?" said Ashe looking at the two quizzically.

"I'm Slither, the big guy is my brother, Dozer. We're Shred's cousins. Dozer is mute, that's why he uses hand signs."

"Who's the older brother."

"I am. Dozer's only size, I'm ten."

Dozer's only six?! How is he so huge?!"

The black dragon shrugs along with the other two.

Shred and Slither: "We don't know."

*Bell rings*

"Ah slag! We're late! Dozer, full speed ahead!" said Slither pointing at the Academy doors and he barely had enough time to get a grip on his brother's fur before the big guy charged the doors.

*CRASH!*

The doors are now dangling off their hinges and the two cheetahs guarding the doors poke their heads out of the massive hole in shock.

"I'll fix that later!" said Slither as he and his brother disappeared down the halls.

* * *

Back at the bar on the hidden island; Seven Weeks Later...

Klaxon had shaved and straightened out his dreadlocks when he felt the ground tremble beneath his feet and he sighed before he went Mecha and then dodged the Titanium Steel Mace/War Hammer slammed through the roof of the building before said roof was ripped off and a figure he hated was standing there.

"Hello grand-nephew. Remember me?" jeered Crush as he shouldered his weapon and Klaxon looked his grand-uncle up and down and noticed the massive black gaping hole that was the giant's chest before he felt a massive pain erupt through his stomach and he looked down to see a Dark Sword rammed into it, pinning him to the floor.

Crush then ripped the blade out of Klaxon, knocking the wolf/dragon Hybrid onto his back and then Crush tried to slam it through Klaxon's heart but instead it went back into his stomach, off-center though and Crush smirked.

"{Mimics Ren's Infamous Laugh}!" laughed Klaxon as his chest opened up to reveal his heart was half nuclear warhead as it slowly slowed.

***Ba-bump!***

"Nice...try...Crush...but you...won't survive..." gasped Klaxon as the life began to leave him.

***Ba-bump!***

"And why is that?" snarled Crush pushing the blade deeper.

***Ba-bump.***

"The nuke is tied to my heart..."

***Ba-bump...***

"...it stops..."

***Ba-bum...***

"...it goes...*chokes on air*..."

***Ba-b-***

Klaxon's head fell back and his eyes lost their color before they closed and then a clicking noise was heard originating from Klaxon's chest and Crush's eyes widened before...

*CLICK!*

*BOING!*

"Smile Crushy! AHA HAHAHAHAHA!" said a jester head with Joker's voice popping out of Klaxon's chest with confetti.

Crush sighed before he saw a plant-like man phase into the ground and then another clicking sound began and he could see one second left on the LED area of the nuke part of Klaxon's heart.

"Oh shit..." muttered Crush.

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!*

Crush and all 150 islands along with 10,000 miles of ocean are consumed by the nuclear explosion and when the blinding explosion and mushroom cloud clear, the islands are gone.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this sequel after Twisted Time.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two Weeks Later; Old Mountain Base...

"Did you get Klaxon to come back?" asked Ignitus and Noir sadly shook his head.

"Not even onion juice in my eyes made him laugh. I think he was broken." said Noir.

"Great, now who am I supposed to pull gags with?" said Joker pouting as he leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

Suddenly Zetsu phased into the room from the ground.

**"Sorry to barge in like this. **But we have some bad news." said Zetsu.

"What?" said Triple leaning back in the lounge chair as he drank a bottle of pop.

"Klaxon...**is dead."**

Triple spit out his drink into Artemis' face and the brown wolf set a glare at Triple who chuckled nervously and Klaww chuckled at the wolf's misfortune.

"What?!" said Combu after he managed to clear his throat of ketchup covered corn flakes.

**"I said Klaxon is dead. **Do you have to be so mean with how you said it? **Shut up." **said Zetsu.

"Who killed him?" asked Alex standing up.

"The same guy you guys fought years ago. **Crush." **said Zetsu.

"What?! We saw the guy get ripped apart by Klaxon, no way he'd still be alive!" said Destra.

"We saw it with our own eyes. **So deal with it chubby."**

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"You have put on a little weight Destra." said Combu before his cousin whacked him upside the head with his tail-blade smashing the dark purple scaled dragon's face into the cereal bowl.

"Who's Klaxon?" said Shred as he sat on a ruined wall.

"Me and Fang's grandfather." said Klaww looking out to the horizon.

_"Warning. Unidentified intruder. Does not match any profile in data banks." _said the base's still operational mainframe.

"What?" said everyone and they exited the Command Room to see a figure limping towards them...red lightning sparking off him.

"Wait. That's Klaxon." said Noir narrowing his eyes.

"No it ain't! Since when does Klaxon limp or have red lightning sparking off him?" said Joker pulling out a bazooka.

"He's right. Scans show there's no life signs within the body except at the head." said Taze.

_"{Distorted}Destroy...kill...terminate..." _said the figure, its cybernetic eye a pulsing red.

"Is anyone else disturbed by him?" asked Blank.

_"{Distorted}Kill..." _said the figure, his chest opening to reveal Blackout's cannon.

"Scatter!" said Noir before an explosion raked the area they were previously standing.

Alex jumped out of the smoke and brought his scythe down on the figure only to have his weapon blocked by a red light blade with a serrated edge and a curved pummel.

"Figures..." mutters Alex before he gets punched in the gut and then wrist-blades slammed into his lower jaw, "Okay...this hurts..."

Alex then hit Rage Klaxon in the stomach before he punched the cyber-dragon in the face, knocking it back.

"Surprise!" said Joker appearing from out of nowhere before he threw a pie into the cyber-dragon's face, smacked him around with a crowbar three times, knocked him to the ground with a laughing gas tank, and then jumped onto the dragon's chest.

"Waky-waky!" said Joker pointing the rocket launcher in the figure's face before he pulled the trigger.

*Explosion!*

The explosion blasted both back but Joker got to his feet instantly and threw three cards at the figure which embedded themselves into the figure's left shoulder, right knee, and chest.

Suddenly the figure is engulfed by explosions as Combu and Laya throw explosives at the figure at a constant rate for twenty minutes straight.

"Did we get him?" said Combu after the two stopped throwing explosives but when the dust cleared the figure was still standing.

"Oh come on! How is someone this tough?!" said Backlash before he turned into a silver lightning bolt and charged the figure, colliding with the person's chest and then sending a five thousand combo punch to the figure's face in under one second flat before he flip-kicked the figure into the air who got pile-drive-d by Fang and the group stood back only to have the figure get up again before a stream of red-black lightning went through the figure's neck and the body collapsed to the floor and the person behind the figure caught the head.

Klaww had a smirk as he held the head, Demon Lightning in the shape of a sword engulfing his right hand.

"Doesn't anyone know you go for the head of a cybernetic zombie?" said Klaww and he prepared to smash the head into the ground but...

_"{Distorted}Klaww...wait!"_ said the head, the cybernetic eye turning blue and Klaww stops and lowers his hand.

_"{Distorted} I've...been such a fool...all my life. Everything I've ever done...has lead to one bad thing after another...my life was cursed from the moment I was born..." _said Klaxon, his mouth not moving but his eye flashing as he speaks.

"What do you mean?" said Ignitus.

_"(Distorted}I found...the White Isles, read my book, I was cursed...to forever suffer...bad luck...no matter what...decisions I...made...I have worse luck...than Cousin Black Cat...and he BRINGS...bad luck...No matter what I...did...bad things would happen...sure some moments have been good...but mostly...it was bad...my Scourge plan went horribly wrong due to the unexpected arrival of Taze...I fell into molten Titanium...I became a cyborg...everything has been bad..."_

Noir grabs the head and looks Klaxon straight in the eye.

"Stop talking like that! I hate that coming from you!" snarled Noir barring his teeth.

_"{Distorted}Hah ha hah...the stoic Noir finally loses his temper again...never thought you'd want me to not be beating myself up. You were right...I should have grown up...now...it's too late..."_

"But you're still alive. Maybe we can..." said Combu.

_"{D}No! It's too late. I managed to survive this long by having Negative keep my brain alive by diverting all power to my head...hence why my rage ability got out...also...the chip in my back started malfunctioning two years back...it's too late to save me...besides, I'll probably make...mistakes again anyway...stop Crush...save the future...save...yourselves...I'm a failure...always...have...been...*powers down*..." _said Klaxon before his eye flickered off.

"This is a joke right? A very cruel, sick joke. I mean, Klaxon always manages to trick us into thinking he's dead, I mean Zetsu and Hidan haven't faded away and they're clones."

"Actually..." began Zetsu.

"We're the real f**ing deal." said Hidan nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"You mean this time...?" said Combu his face gaining a horrified expression.

"He isn't coming back." said Klaww.

"Great, just great. We lose Klaxon and he was the only one who seriously injured Crush last time and now he's dead! We're dead! Dead! Aha ha hah ha hah!" said Combu before Ignitus conked him on the head with an Ice Hammer, knocking the dark purple-scaled dragon out.

"Are we gonna have to put Combu in a mental asylum now or what?" said Ignitus.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Destra.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Three Weeks Later...

Shred sighed as he worked on sharpening a stake, a small hobby which even he found strange. His claws were strangely sharper than the average dragon and about a foot longer than the average dragon's too. He then looked at the setting sun and got up and threw the stake into the small pile which was now forming from all the other stakes he had sharpened and he sheathed his claws and put a hand to his forehead.

"Great...symptom one...burning up...another full moon tonight...should have figured, Halloween and all..." muttered Shred as he walked back towards Warfang.

The reason why Shred dislikes full moons is because for the past eleven years, each full moon caused him agonizing pain and prevented him from getting rest for more than two hours and whenever full moons occurred, he was usually put into a foul mood and he had learned to read the signs for a full moon which written on his body, such as him burning up.

The black-scaled dragon disappeared in red-black mist and reappeared near a beach and he leaned back against the palm tree behind him and listened calmly to the soothing crashing of the waves against the sand.

"HEY SHRED!"

Shred shot up and looked around frantically before he spotted Slither.

"Don't. Do. That!" snapped Shred as he got up.

"Sorry, class is about to begin and wanted to come and get you so you wouldn't be marked late." said Slither.

"Sorry about snapping. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Academy; 1 Hour Later...

"Okay, today is seeing this classes elements seeing as how this is Advanced Elemental Training. First up, uh...Flamus?" said Alex.

A ten-year-old red-furred wolf with yellow eyes and a scar across his face got up and put on a optical mask. The wolf had leather jeans. The wolf then grabbed the nearby flamethrower and walked into the training area.

"{Muffled} One second..." said the wolf bringing out an iPod and headphones and putting the headphones over his ears while he searched for a certain song on the large list he had on the iPod. He finally finds the song he was looking for after two minutes of searching and selects it and attaches the iPod to his belt which also holds a serrated axe with a backwards curving pummel with a warthog's tusk at the end.

[**Walking on Sunshine** Plays Through Headphones]

"{Muffled} Ready!" said Flamus giving a thumbs-up.

"What's this guy even doing here? He's not a dragon." murmured the Fire dragons in the class.

Jackal Dummies then pop up and charge Flamus and he open fires with his flamethrower, roasting ten before they can even come close and one manages to get close to him but he side-steps its attack, elbows it in the face and fries it with his weapon before he ducks under a sword swing from behind and sends his secondary weapon into the skull of the Jackal Dummy Grunt. He then turns around and open fires with his weapon.

Ten Minutes Later...

Flamus is the only one standing among a inferno of flaming Dummy bodies and he shoulders his flamethrower and he walks calmly through the flames without getting burnt and he sits back down in his spot and any Fire Dragons near him instantly disappear to the other side of the room in fear.

[End Song]

"{Muffled}Where'd everybody go?" said Flamus looking around and three people burst out laughing.

"If I didn't know the guy, I would've bolted too! Hah ha hah ha hah ha hah!" laughed Slither as he clutched his stomach.

"{Muffled} Am I really that terrifying?" asked Flamus as he pulled out a lighter and tried to ignite a leaf with it.

"Uh, you burnt down the entire training area and easily killed an army of Dummies wile listening to relaxing music...yeah, you're terrifying especially with your elemental control." said Shred.

"{Muffled} I can't help it. I was never trained in elemental control before." said Flamus as he finally ignited the leaf and held it in his hands, the flames not bothering him before he had the small fireball orbit his hand and he then put it out.

Alex then climbs out of the flaming debris and walks over.

"Okay, due to a certain pyromaniac, who for once wasn't Combu or Laya, Advanced Elemental Training is postponed until we get the training area rebuilt. Dismissed." said Alex as he eyed the damage which was still burning.

"{Muffled} I don't think I have the right mixture of Thermite and Magnesium..." said Flamus as he eyed his flamethrower, "Because that stuff will burn for another...three to four hours."

"This is gonna be a long day..." muttered Alex as everybody left, the Fire Dragons being last as they waited for Flamus to leave. Before leaving, the red-furred wolf removed his optical mask and then sucked in a big breath of air and then exhaled.

"Man, that mask makes it hard to breath." muttered Flamus as he walked out of the room.

"Anybody else terrified of that wolf?" said a Fire Dragon and the others nod vigorously.

* * *

Mess Hall; 2 Hours Later...

"So, what's everybody going as for Halloween?" asked Blackclaw.

"Phase 1 for me." said Slither as he ate a lamb leg and Shred and Dozer spit out their drinks into the other's face before they looked at Slither with wide-eyes and Blackclaw fell back laughing as the two were soaked.

"Just Phase One right?" asked Shred, his nervousness gone when around friends or family.

"Just Phase One. I'm working on Phase Two still." said Slither shrugging.

"Remember the last time you lost control?"

"*Shudders*...Don't remind me. You nearly lost your tail and Dozer nearly lost his head. I'll be fine, Phase One I have complete control over."

"What're you going as?" asked Blackclaw nervously to the red-furred wolf sitting nearby.

"Going as myself." said Flamus as he cooked the raw chicken on his plate with his element.

"Why?" asked Shred.

"I'm scary enough already."

"Just don't burn the place down like you did with Laya's Fireworks Store." said Slither.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you don't light fireworks INSIDE the store?"

"Or how about blowing up Combu's explosive factory?" said Shred.

"How was I supposed to know the vent was secreting methane? He shouldn't have put so many vents at ground-level. At least Laya had a sense of humor."

"You blew up Combu's factory with him still INSIDE, while Laya watched her store explode. Two different situations." said Shred.

"Drop the subject before you get burned pal." said Flamus.

"Okay, okay. Dropping the subject. I won't be going though." said Shred as he unsheathed his claws.

"Why?" said Blackclaw.

"Another pain-filled night due to a full moon. I always suffer on those days, been that way for the past eleven years."

Suddenly Shred's head is bashed into the table and he gets up clutching his head.

"Aw, did I hurt the wittle freak's head?" jeered Electro, an electric dragon bully and he instantly had to dodge the war hammer thrown at his head which hit the wall behind him, creating a slight tremor within a twenty mile radius and Dozer had steam escaping nostrils as he glared at the dragon.

"Aw, is the overgrown brute gonna cry because I hurt his freak of a cousin?" jeered Electro again before he found a vice-like grip around his throat and was looking into the eyes of Flamus.

"Ever wonder what it feels like to be covered in flames?" said Flamus as he started pouring "water" onto Electro, "It's a very relaxing experience...unless you're not immune to fire."

Flamus then brings out a lighter and strikes it and brings it slowly closer to Electro.

"Flamus, back off." said Shred calmly and Flamus flips the lid back onto the lighter and drops Electro who is wide-eyed in fear.

"I wasn't going to use my Magnesium Lighter on him." said Flamus as he sat back down.

"You're all freaks!" yelled Electro in fear before he ran off.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later; Infirmary...

Electro is in a full-body cast and he sighs in pain before he sees Blackclaw enter with a bouquet of white flowers and she smiles at him.

"{Muffled} AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Electro in fear as she came close and set the flowers down next to his bed and she leaned in close.

"Hurt my friends again and it'll be worse than that." whispered Blackclaw in his ear and the Electric dragon fainted and Blackclaw walks calmly out of the building.

* * *

Nighttime; Abandoned Warehouse...

Shred is sitting on a crate sharpening a stake when he notices the clouds parting to reveal a full moon and the dragon throws the stake into a target in the shape of a Jackal, nailing it in the head, right between the eyes. The target the says, "No surprise, I am dead."

Shred then jumps off the crate and leans against a wall waiting for the pain but when it does come...it feels like his insides are burning and he cries out in agony as he falls to his knees and clutches his head in pain. He closes his eyes as the pain is unbearable and when he opens them again, they are a glowing yellow with a vertical slit.

"The...pain...is worse...than usual...AGH!" ground out Shred as his body slowly began to change...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, for those who play Team Fortress 2, I bet you can tell who Flamus is based on and don't say a word about it please because I know that already.


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shred opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling and he brought a hand to his head and groaned.

"The pain has never been that bad before...ugh...my head...what happened?" muttered Shred under his breath as he sat up and noticed...he felt warmer, the good kind of warmth not the sick or fever warm. In the moonlight he noticed his arms were covered in red fur and then he noticed that his entire body was covered in the fur and he shot up.

"What the slag?!" said Shred as he looked himself over and he walked over to a mirror but ripped it off the wall by accident and looked at his reflection. He saw his eyes were now glowing yellow and had vertical slits and he set the mirror down and sat down against the wall and ran a hand through his new fur.

"I can't let anyone see me like this! Wait. Halloween...just say it's a last minute costume...although the new height might be hard to explain. Great, during the day I'm a regular dragon and during the night I'm a Werewolf/Dragon Hybrid...{sarcastically}oh how hilarious this is." muttered Shred before he walked over to the warehouse's front door and (unintentionally) ripped the door off its hinges and he sighed before he walked off unaware of the spectral figure with glowing blue eyes watching him before it disappeared in white smoke.

* * *

Meeting Area; 40 Minutes Later...

Dozer let out a snort as he twirled his war hammer, his costume nothing more than a skull helmet covering his head.

"I know Dozer, the others are late." said Slither, almost unrecognizable due to his new form. He was now covered in hellfire and his skull was showing but was surrounded by hellfire, his wings were made from hellfire and his scorpion tail now looked incredibly cruel and deadly. He tapped his serrated claws on the ground when a fireball exploded in front of the two and Flamus appeared from the flames, his optical mask on and his Flamethrower holstered across his back.

"{Muffled} What'd I miss?" asked the wolf before he ignited himself yet stood perfectly still as he leaned against the wall.

"Uh...doesn't that hurt?" asked Slither.

"{Muffled}No, it feels good. I cannot be harmed by fire for some reason. Don't bother asking if I'll go lava surfing because I don't think I'm immune to lava."

"Noted."

A large puff of smoke sent Slither and Dozer into a coughing fit while Flamus tilted his head and Blackclaw walked out of the smoke.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" said Blackclaw with a cheery smile.

"Nothing. What was that?" said Slither finally catching his breath after coughing up the smoke filling his lungs.

"Smoke Teleport. Disorients enemies and, unfortunately, allies."

"Just don't do it within seven inches of us again. Five feet should be a safe distance around allies."

"Okay."

*CRASH!*

The group turns to see a large red-furred dragon with glowing yellow eyes with vertical slits get up after tripping over a cabbage cart.

"{Halfway Across the City}MY CABBAGES!"

The dragon then noticed them and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Uh, hi?" said the dragon with Shred's voice.

"FLUFFY!" yelled Blackclaw and she flew into Shred's chest and hugged him and the dragon was knocked onto his back and had a bright crimson blush that was well hidden by his fur.

"Blackclaw...please stop."

Blackclaw jumps off Shred and hides her face.

"Sorry!" said Blackclaw quickly.

"Where'd you get that?" said Slither helping Shred up.

"The pain was worse tonight but shorter so I just cobbled this costume together with a little magic and -ta-da!- a little change to the appearance. The eye dye hurt like heck though." said Shred rubbing his eyes.

"Eye dye?"

"And contacts for the slit pupil look. My eyes are burning. Now then, can we drop the subject?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Nine hours later...

"I don't feel good..." said Blackclaw as she held her stomach from eating too much candy before her face turned green and her cheeks puffed out and she ran around a corner followed by the tell-tale signs of barfing. Dozer is seen a fair ways away trying to break a jawbreaker with his war hammer yet it does not break but it makes the Bull/Dragon Hybrid clutch his ringing head after the hammer's vibrations travel to his head.

"She definitely has Backlash's love of sweets..." muttered Slither.

"Excuse me, I need to go check on my warehouse." said Shred.

"Warehouse?" said Slither looking at his cousin in confusion.

"Where do you think I keep most of my handmade weapons? Bye!" said Shred before he disappeared in red-black mist.

"{Muffled} He needs a different hobby." said Flamus as he tried to ignite a candy wrapper.

"Look who's talking mister pyromaniac."

"{Muffled}Touche."

* * *

Warehouse...

Shred appeared inside the warehouse just as the sun was coming up and he clutched his head in pain before he shrank back to his original size, his red fur retracted into his skin and his eyes regained their silver-lavender coloring.

"Okay, nobody can see me during full moons...but I think I should tell my dad about this...or should I?" said Shred as he got up clutching his head.

_"{Ghostly}Tell him..."_

"Who said that?!" said Shred whirling around and having his tail blade claws unhinge from each other.

_"{Ghostly}Tell your father about your condition..."_

"Show yourself!"

_"{Ghostly}I cannot..."_

"Come out or else!"

...

Shred looks around cautiously but sees nothing and has his tail blade claws hinge back together and he looks himself in the mirror which he ripped off last night.

"I must be hearing things..." muttered Shred as he checked his eyes.

* * *

Two Weeks Later; Jackal Village...

(Suggestion to you dear readers: For this next part, which will be horribly gruesome and quite cruel, I suggest you have the listed music in brackets and bold playing for the intended effect. Not suggested to be read, unless you are over eighteen and can handle intense cruelty; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)

Flamus looked over the Jackal village and clutched his axe tighter till his knuckles turned white before he put on his optical mask and pulled out his iPod and searched for the desired playlist.

[**Walking on Sunshine**]

Flamus began walking towards the gate, his flamethrower shouldered and his axe in his free hand.

"Hey kid! You aren't allowed here." said a Jackal guard walking over and grabbing Flamus by the other shoulder. In a flash of glinting steel, the Jackal's arm was severed and sent flying into the air and before he could scream, he was sliced twice and after Flamus got into a relaxed position, the Jackal's head fell to the right and then the upper body fell to the left and the legs collapsed.

"What the f-?!" said the second guard before Flamus' axe was in his skull and the lifeless corpse fell to the ground as Flamus walked into the village.

Ten Minutes Later...

[**Dragonforce- Through the Fire and the Flames]**

Burning bodies littered the nearby river as flames consumed the village, the inhabitants dying in sheer agony for those caught in the flames but only suffering for three seconds before the fire's heat burnt them to a crisp. The red furred wolf walked up to a unharmed hut and kicked the door down before he fired a stream of Thermite fire burning the two Jackal kids inside, their screams not reaching his ears as he listened to music calmly.

Walking towards the now incinerated village center, he found an upturned wheelbarrow and kicked it off to reveal a scared Jackal child shivering in fear as he gazed into the lifeless eyes of Flamus' mask as the wolf poured "water" onto the kid from the flamethrower and the child tried to escape by crawling away but Flamus placed his foot on the child's back and kept dosing the kid with the "Water". When the kid was soaking wet, Flamus removed his foot and pulled out a lighter and struck it before he tossed it at the horrified child.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the child as he was slowly burned alive by regular fire, not the Thermite Filament fueled fire everyone else was subjected to. Flamus then turned off his headphones and began walking towards the village's gates as structures around him collapsed.

"**~Oh, I'm gonna burn this town down, down, down, down**

** Nobody's gonna stop me because everybody fears me**

**I ain't the one to blame for this outcome**

**The Jackals burned down my home**

**Now I returned the favor**

**Oh, I'm gonna burn this town down, down, down, down**

***Whistles to 'Sons of Perdition-Undertaker's Finale'*"**

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and like I said, read the last part at your own risk.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Note: This story is rated "M" at some points for a reason, case in point in above scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 5**

One Week After Jackal Massacre...

Flamus sighed in annoyance as he was listening to the Elders chatter on and on about his actions being cruel and unwanted...yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.

"Would you shut up already? I did that because you idiots sat on your a$$e$ for EIGHT years and never did a single thing about those Jackals building over my village!" snapped Flamus.

"Your actions were uncalled for! Why would you burn down an entire village, slaughter every man, woman, and child there? Yes, I know we are at war with the Jackals but that was beyond cruel!" snapped Static, the electric dragon Elder.

"Like I said eight years is too long to do something."

"So you did this out of revenge?" said the Earth Elder.

"No, I did not do this out of anger or for revenge, I did it for long overdue justice you fat boulder." said Flamus.

"Why you impudent little freak! How dare you insult me!"

"What did you call me?" said Flamus as smoke began to escape his mouth and smoke began rising from his fur.

"I said, you're an impudent little-mmmph!" said the Earth Dragon before Firestorm, the Fire Elder, covered his mouth.

"Can you not see the signs of a Fire Fury?" snapped the Fire Elder harshly, "He has the worst control of his element in the Academy and I don't want to be turned into a char-broiled corpse because of you stooping to being so childish towards...well...a child!"

"He isn't even a dragon yet we allow him into the Academy, why?"

"Klaww suggested it, after all HE rescued the kid and do you want HIM to be mad?"

Avalanche, the Earth Elder, paled.

"How can we even know that guy is mentally stable and fit for duty?"

"Going off subject Avalanche."

"Fine, the brat should just have to do community service for 190 days or when all the trash in the city is gone." said Avalanche with a smirk as he looked at Flamus.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Done." said Flamus removing his optical mask and Avalanche's mouth hit the floor.

"Next time, make it so I can't use my flamethrower smart-a$$." said Flamus walking out of the building.

"How did the brat accomplish all that in twenty minutes?!" yelled Avalanche and the other Elders shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile; War Front...

A large group of Jackals charged a man with white skin, a red smile, green hair, and wearing a purple suit.

"Oh joy. A bunch of dickheads to put smiles on! Smile!" said Joker before he pulled out a camera and pressed the button only to have a boxing glove erupt from the front and punch a Jackal straight in the face.

**X-RAY: Jackal's jaw is shattered**

Joker then throws away the camera and pulls out a toy gun and pulls the trigger.

*Gunshot*

**X-RAY: The bullet enters the Jackal's brain**

The Jackal stops in his tracks and drops dead with a ear-splitting grin on his face.

"That was fun! Whose next for a whooping?" said Joker rolling up his sleeves and getting into a lousy fighting stance and a Jackal charged him only to have the man side-step him and chop his windpipe, cutting off his air supply and the Jackal fell to his knees clutching his throat.

Joker then ducked under a sword thrust and sent his foot into the Jackal's groin before a hidden knife erupted from the shoe.

"{High-pitched}AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Jackal in sheer agony as he was..."fixed".

*BOING!*

A Jackal is crushed after a pogo stick smashes him into the ground.

*BOING!*

Another Jackal is smashed into the ground.

"Harley Quinn here to lighten the mood." said Harley as she shouldered her hammer.

"Nice entry Harley." said Joker as he sent a boxing glove into the face of a Jackal.

"Thanks Puddin'!" said Harley with a smile before she played "Whac-A-Jackal" with six Jackals...until their brains were plastered over the floor.

*Explosion!*

"Harley? Wasn't the Mole Division supposed to take out that Jackal Artillery emplacement and Bunker?" said Joker as he brushed the dust off his suit.

"The big wigs say most of the Moles were either killed, or retreated. Nobody's been able to get close to either to take them out." replied Harley leaning are her hammer's handle.

"Drat! That means we have to do it ourselves! Oh well, now we can take the Joker Tank for a spin!" said Joker running off with Harley right behind him and the two soon come upon a purple tank with Joker's face carved into the front.

"I'll drive, you shot Harley." said Joker climbing into the driver's seat and strapping goggles over his eyes with a small 'snap'.

"Right away Mr. J." said Harley saluting before she climbed into the big gun atop the tank, "Which one of you Jackals wants a piece of me?!"

"Wow, she is hot when she's wielding a 500mm Anti-Armor Cannon. I LIKE IT! Aha hah ha hah ha hah!" said Joker before he floored the gas and the tank took off like a bullet.

The tank drove over a large group of Jackals, crushing their bones underneath its treads.

"Look out! Make way!" said Joker as he drove and aimed the fifty caliber machine gun mounted on the front at the same time.

"Remind me why we let him fight..." muttered Klaww as he face-palmed at the man's antics.

"He does get the job done." said Triple.

*EXPLOSION!*

"Artillery destroyed! As was the tank! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker as he walked out of the wreckage, his hair smoking.

"I think Klaxon's death effected him in some strange way..." said Fang before he launched one of his chains at a Jackal, turning it into a Carbon Statue before it turned to ash.

"Ya think walnut-brain?"

"Quit with that nickname already!"

"Make me walnut-brain!"

"THAT'S IT!"

*Sounds of fighting*

"Hey, hey! Not the tail, not the tail!"

*CRUNCH!*

"OW! Fang, you always cheat!"

"Ha hah ha! The two generals of the enemy are a bunch of cowards!" laughed a Jackal Grunt watching the scene and the two turned towards him, fire in their eyes.

"COWARDS?!" roared both.

"Me and my big mouth..." muttered the Jackal.

*Roaring Flames*

*Demon Lightning Crackles*

*Agonized Scream*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 6**

One Week Later; Mental Ward Six Miles North of Warfang...

A lone guard sighs in boredom as he reads a magazine before he hears a clatter from the lone inmate's room and he gets up and grabs the electrified baton attached to his waist and walks up to the door.

"Be quiet in there freak!" snapped the guard before the door was kicked down on him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the inmate as he jumped onto the fallen door and then out of the nearby window and landed without a scratch six stories below. The inmate was a Kangaroo/Dragon with red scales and brown fur wearing a straightjacket with razor sharp, serrated back spikes sticking out of the jacket, his eyes are red with slits. The figure then began hopping towards the city, laughing crazily and the injured guard gets out from under the door and pulls out his radio.

"The inmate escaped, inform Klaww...and bring me a medic." said the cheetah before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Two Days Later; Slums of Warfang...

Triple and Hidan are seen walking towards a large Nuclear Warhead with a LED display showing two minutes left.

"Why'd you bring me here you little shit? Scorpion's the one with the f**ing tool box." said Hidan as he eyed the bomb.

"Because, you were the only one available. Now, I'm gonna try to disarm the bomb and only press the red button when I say so, okay?" said Triple and Hidan nods. Triple then removes a panel and climbs into the bomb.

*BZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!*

Triple comes back out, his fur smoking and Hidan is whistling innocently.

"I said to press the button when I said so not before." said Triple calmly.

"I didn't press it." said Hidan calmly.

Triple looks at the Jashinist suspiciously before he climbs back in.

*BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!*

Triple climbs back out.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

*BZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!*

"Okay, I have been surprisingly calm this entire time because we are running out of time and you AREN'T HELPING! The electrocution also hurts like hell! Now stop!"

*BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!*

"Okay, that's it!"

"What are you gonna do about it you little dipshit? Go cry in Klaww's chest?"

"No...THIS!"

Hidan is then punched in the chin, kicked in the "kiwis" and then repeatedly has his face slammed against the bomb and the two get into a roller-brawl before the bomb starts sparking and the two stop and look in worry at the bomb before Hidan smirks and jabs Triple in the chest.

"I'm f**ing immortal b**! HA!" laughed Hidan, "Why do I sound like I have a British Accent?"

The two close their eyes before...

*PUFF!*

The LED display shuts down and Triple looks inside of the bomb before he comes back out.

"We somehow knocked out a few wires and other vital components when I slammed your head against it. Thanks Hidan." said Triple walking away calmly and whistling happily.

"Stupid little dipshit of a fox..." muttered Hidan as he tried to fix his face so it didn't look like it was pressed against glass.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Abandoned Warehouse...

Shred sighs as he looks out the window of the building before he throws a kunai at a target without looking and getting a bulls-eye. He then jumps off the two crates he was sitting on and then leans against them.

*CRASH!*

Shred jumped and unsheathed his foot long claws before he spots a bouncing figure with red scales and brown fur and the figure then bounces over.

"HAHAHAHA! HIYA SHRED!" said the figure with a ear-splitting toothy grin as he bounced around Shred.

"Who...are you?" said Shred nervously, keeping his claws out.

"Don't ya recognize me?" said the figure, the smile still on his face and Shred shakes his head 'no', "Come on, surely you recognize me."

"I don't know you! Are you some escaped mental patient?!" said Shred before he noticed the name tag on the figure's straightjacket.

Name tag: "Hi! My name is 'Razor' and I'm an Escaped Mental Patient!"

"Never mind..." muttered Shred as his shoulders slumped.

"Whatcha been up to?! Huh? Huh? What have you been doing? How old are you? Got any girlfriends yet? Who's your girlfriend?" said 'Razor' as he bounced around.

"I don't have a girlfriend! I'm too young! Wait...MIND YOUR BUSINESS YOU STALKER!" snapped Shred.

"Now that's no way to talk to your older brother." said Razor still smiling.

"Older...brother...?" said Shred, his eyes and arms twitching violently.

*CLANG!*

Razor was on the ground as Triple walked out of the shadows wielding a frying pan.

"Him again? Man, that place needs more security." muttered Triple.

"Would somebody please tell me...WHAT IN SLAGGING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" snapped Shred before he jumped upon his father phasing out of the ground.

"Long story, but Razor is...your older brother." said Klaww nervously.

*THUD!*

Shred fainted and mumbles unintelligently as he lays on the ground.

"I told you he would react that way." said Triple and Dee at the same time before they glare at each other.

"Shut up fox/imp!" said both at the same time before they attack each other and get into a roller-brawl.

*CLANG!*

"OW! My teef!" mumbled Dee as his teeth broke upon biting one of Triple's cybernetic tails.

"HA!" laughed Triple and Klaww face-palmed.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" snapped Klaww.

Triple and Dee: "No."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Next Day...

"What do you mean I have an older brother?! Why haven't I seen him before?! And why did you keep him locked up in a mental ward?!" yelled Shred at his father.

"I didn't want to even PUT him in the mental ward especially after what I went through as a kid, but due to his condition I had no choice!" said Klaww as he ran a hand through the black fur atop his head.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I'll answer that myself." said Razor hopping into the room, the straightjacket still on.

"Well?" said Shred in a agitated tone of voice.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder because...of these." said Razor before he closed his eyes then reopened them to reveal two Devil's Eyes, "The mental strain was too much and well...it drove me bat shit insane and split me into multiple personalities; some I know, others I don't. The one you met yesterday was Senior Loco; it's what the idiot calls himself, I don't name my personalities. There's also Rampage and the 'Upper Classman', plus a few others but I'd rather not list them all. And, I'm nine months older than you Shred."

"Great, I have a jerk for an older brother." said Shred sarcastically.

"That's hurtful! I'm no jerk! You haven't even given me a chance!"

"I'll give you a chance when you're not a complete psychopath!"

"You're mean for a little brother!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" yelled Klaww as Demon Lightning began dancing around him and both shrunk back.

Shred and Razor: "Sorry."

"Hey, where's mother?" said Razor looking around yet not seeing Shena anywhere.

Klaww's fists clench before he looks away.

"Razor, Shred, leave..." said Klaww his voice cracking as he tried to fight back tears.

The two quickly bolt from the building and Klaww glances towards the spot where the two where previously standing before he falls to his knees and punches the floor with a red-black lightning engulfed fist as tears stream from his eyes.

"Why?" growled Klaww, "Why her?"

Klaww got up, shaking the horrifying memory of seeing her after the Artillery shell hit her after she had pushed Scorpion out of the way. The way her ribs were showing, her scales turned a horrifying charred black...he shook the memory out of his head and sighed, the memory another scar, a mental one anyway and this time...she wasn't saved by Zetsu. Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Six Years Later; Training Field...

Shred sighed as he took off a head of training dummy with his claws before he sheathed the lethal weapons and leaned against a nearby tree. In six years, he hadn't changed much in appearance aside from being taller and slightly more muscular but his back blades had become harder and harder to hide but he could still hide the deadly blades against his back despite them going from matching his scales to a more...white color. He jumped when Blackclaw appeared next to him from a puff of cough-inducing smoke and the dragoness burst out laughing.

"Still jumpy? You don't change much do you?" said Blackclaw. Despite being six years older, Blackclaw was still small for her age but was now highly curved and most male dragons didn't really care anymore that she had the stare of a gorgon and would try to impress her, there were those who would rather kiss a porcupine instead of trying their luck with her because they know how bad she can be. A figure appears behind Blackclaw and leans down.

"{Muffled}Boo." said the figure and Blackclaw jumped into Shred's arm weighing him down and he collapsed to the ground and the figure burst out laughing, his red armor clattering as he laughs.

"What was that for you jerk!?" snapped Blackclaw glaring at the figure, her eyes flashing purple.

"Oh, calm down your gorgon-ness, it was only a joke." said the figure as the red metallic optical mask on the figure's face split down the middle and retracted into the neck region of the armor to reveal a red-furred wolf with a scar across his face and eyes that seemed to have burning fires inside them.

"Flamus?! Why'd you do that?!"

"You're always fun to scare. That's why." said Flamus smiling as he removed his chest armor to reveal his red fur now had a flame-like pattern that seemed to move like actual flames. His arms were covered in red armor and the armor ended at his wrists which had two nozzles extend outward.

"You're a psychotic pyromaniac of a jerk, you know that?" said Blackclaw crossing her arms as she looked away.

"At least I act my age."

"Are you insulting my parents?!"

"No."

"I've got my eye on you fire-butt."

Flamus makes a 'blah-blah-blah' gesture with his hand and rolls his eyes and Blackclaw 'humps' in annoyance.

"{Strained}Blackclaw...you're crushing me..." gasped Shred as his usually black scaled face was an unhealthy purple.

"I'M NOT FAT!" snapped Blackclaw.

"{Strained}No...you're not fat...you weigh a ton! *GASP!*...GET...OFF...ME!"

"Oops! Sorry!" said Blackclaw getting off Shred who sat up and started taking deep gulps of air and after a few seconds his face returned to its usual black coloring.

*CRASH!*

"YAY! SIX-POINT LANDING!" said Razor as he climbed out of a ruined carrot cart.

"MY CARROTS!" yelled the carrot vendor.

"How's everyone doing?" said Razor hopping over.

His appearance hadn't changed much, aside from the fact he no longer wore a straightjacket but instead a biker jacket with the sleeves shredded and on his hands were spiked boxing gloves.

"Fine, just getting ready to walk headfirst into a warzone." said Flamus as he put his chest armor back on.

"What are the chances of us surviving?" said Shred scratching his neck.

"1 in five hundred." said Razor, now wearing a monocle and having a British accent before he looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"We don't want to know which personality has a British accent." said Blackclaw clamping her paw down on Razor's mouth.

"{Muffled}Understood." said Razor nodding.

A few minutes later, a massive armored truck drove up and the cargo bay doors opened and the four walk in and the doors close.

"Everybody strap yourselves in." said a familiar voice before...

"OR NOT! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blackclaw looked in through the window leading into the driver's seat and she turned back towards the other three.

"There's no driver!" said the dragoness in shock.

"Oh slag!" said Shred strapping himself into one of the safety harnesses lining the walls of the back of the truck.

*TIRES SCREECH!*

"AHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYBODY HOLD ONTO YOUR LUNCHES! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Let's just say the trio's ride was not at all pleasant and all three lost their lunches upon the truck stopping at its destination. Razor enjoyed it though.

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Don't Piss off Razor**

Two Days After Razor's Arrival; Academy Entrance...

Razor, still wearing the straightjacket, was hopping next to Shred and the other four by Shred's side were giving the dragon/kangaroo Hybrid stares of suspicion. Suddenly Shred is punched by an Earth Dragon, knocking the black dragon to the ground and causing him to spit out a tooth and wad of purple blood which hissed upon it hitting the ground, burning the grass too.

"Take that you little freak!" snapped the bully and Dozer looked like he wanted to turn the jerk into a puddle of bloody paste and Slither...let's just say his scales started cracking, Flamus cocked his flamethrower, and Blackclaw's eyes were a bright purple but it was Razor who beat them to the punch...literally.

*POW!*

The sound of a fist connecting to a jaw echoed for six miles and everyone turns towards the kangaroo/dragon hybrid with wide-eyes. Razor's skull was now alight and the sleeves of his straightjacket were shredded to bits as the scales on his arms were moving at high speeds but they saw the razor tips the scales had before they stopped and fell flat against his arms.

"NOBODY HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER!" yelled Razor before he jumped onto the Earth Dragon's back earning a sickening 'CRACK!' from the dragon's back and a pained yelp from the bully.

"DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN OTHERS HURT YOU?! DO YOU?!"

The five had to look away as the Earth Dragon was pulverized before...

*CRACK!*

...the bully had a powerful kick delivered to his 'kiwis' and he let out an ear-splitting screech that became so high-pitched that Flamus and Shred had to cover their ears while Dozer used his pinky to clean out his right ear yet looked overall unfazed but Blackclaw looked at Shred with slightly narrowed eyes. The five's attention was brought back to the Earth Dragon as Razor turned him into a pretzel and kicked him into a trash can and then the flames covering his head died and he looked confused before he turned towards them.

"Did I just go into a uncontrollable rage and beat the crap out the guy who hurt Shred?" said Razor confused.

The five slowly nod and Razor slams his head against a wall.

"Stupid Rampage! Why'd you have to come out?" muttered Razor as he repeatedly slammed his head against the wall.

"Um...shouldn't we be getting to class?" said Flamus, his optical mask attached to his belt.

"Yes, come on. Let's get going." said Razor as he hopped ahead of the five.

"Is anybody else terrified of him?" said Slither as his scales slowly mended themselves and the others slowly nod.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Two Weeks Later; Western War Front...

Klaww sighed as he looked on at the mass of bunkers, artillery emplacements and mortar pits lined out in front of him and knew that any forward assaults would be considered suicide.

"I know what you're thinking. This is a stalemate. Wrong! I'm the master of nightmares but it doesn't mean that I don't have contacts with other 'monsters' that humans make movies out of." said Freddy as he looked on.

"Oh, and who could you call that could clear a path for our forces?" said Klaww crossing his arms and glaring at Freddy.

"Watch." said Freddy before he flicked his claws and a portal opened up before...

_*HONK, HONK!*_

A massive rusty truck barreled out of the portal and headed straight for a bunker, the loud noise making everyone that heard it, nearly jump out of their skins. The truck collided with the front of the bunker and the entire wall gave in and half the truck went inside the bunker. Screams then erupted from inside the bunker before everything went dead (pardon the pun) quiet.

Klaww then notices the license plate on the truck and he puts his face in his hand.

" 'BEATNGU'...please tell me you did not bring him..." said Klaww in annoyance.

"You put up with me, Scorpion, Hidan, Zetsu, Joker and Harley, so why not that guy?" said Freddy crossing his arms.

"Did you at least be clear with what he can and can't kill?"

"Yes; he will only kill Jackals besides, when I contacted him two days ago he said he had his fill."

Klaww sighs in annoyance.

"Why do we bother to keep YOU around?" muttered the Tiger/Dragon Hybrid.

The two then see a figure wearing a brown trench coat and hat that had a wide rim which hid his face as the figure dragged six dead Jackals, one at a time, to the back of the truck while whistling "Jeepers Creepers". A Jackal with shaking limbs, quietly advances on the figure, his gun making a loud clattering noise. The figure turns around and looks at the Jackal and the Jackal jumps and open fires, emptying his weapon's entire clip on the figure who didn't even seem fazed by the bullets.

"What the hell?!" said the Jackal in fear as he began backing up while fumbling with another clip. The figure then has a medieval-looking axe slide out of his sleeve and advances on the Jackal. The Jackal turns to run but the figure appears in front of him and grabs the Jackal by the fur covering the Jackal's head and leans in close and starts sniffing the Jackal before he growls and brings his axe up.

"AAAAAA-!" screamed the Jackal before the axe went through his neck and his body fell limply to the ground as a puddle of blood formed underneath the body and the figure opened the back of the truck and threw the head in before he grabbed the body and threw it in also. He then grabbed the other six bodies and tossed them in and then shut the doors. The figure then walked to the front of the truck and got in and reversed it before put in first and drove off, honking the trucks horn as he did so.

"He'll be back later." said Freddy before he disappeared in a pillar of fire and Klaww sighed again.

"He is so...annoying..." muttered Klaww before he charged up a beam of Demon Lightning around his fist and then unleashed it at one of the Artillery emplacements which exploded violently. He then sighs again as the other emplacements begin to open fire, none of the projectiles reaching his location.

"This is suicide."

*ROARING FLAMES*

*Agonized Screams*

Klaww turns and sees a red armored figure torching a trench as Jackals try to escape the white-blue flames but are almost instantly turned into charred skeletons by the flames.

"Hmmm, he could clear out most of the bunkers and mortar pits..." mused Klaww before he looked at the Artillery emplacements before a fireball struck one, igniting the ammunition inside the cannon causing it to explode and he looked at the figure, who was Flamus, as the wolf under-hand threw another fireball into another trench, screams of agony emanating from the trench as Jackals were burned alive.

"I wonder how bad the kid is against Jackals who fight back?" mused Klaww to himself as most of his forces watched in shock, awe, and fear as the single wolf walked straight into a bunker before a white-blue flame covered Jackal came screaming out.

* * *

With Flamus...

[**Walking on Sunshine** playing through headphones]

Flamus walked out of the bunker he had recently made vacant of LIVING Jackals and replaced them with burned and dead Jackals and pointed his left arm at a charging Jackal before he had a stream of white-blue flames erupt from the dual nozzles that extended from the wrists of his armor and watched as the Jackal flailed in sheer agony before he went limp and crumped to the ground. Flamus side-stepped a sword swing from another Jackal, knocked the weapon out of its hands and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved the flame-spewers into the Jackal's mouth whose eyes widened in fear.

After five seconds, the Jackal was thrown to the ground, his face unrecognizable. Flamus stepped over the body and advanced towards another trench, mortar and artillery shells exploding behind him yet none exploding anywhere near him.

"Why can't we hit him?!" yelled a Jackal in a trench as he manned the emplaced machine gun in the trench and open fired, the bullets glancing off of Flamus' armor. A fireball formed in Flamus' hand before he under-handed it and the flaming projectile made direct contact with the machine gun, causing it to explode and sending shrapnel into the gunner's face who fell back, screaming in agony. The others in the trench open fired on Flamus yet none of their weapons hurt him as they bounced off his chest and arms before somebody shot him in the helmet and his head shot back and the Jackals sighed in relief as they thought they had finally got him. His head slowly lowered and the began to panic as he raised his arms and they could see tanks inside the arm armor switch with different tanks before he open fired with Napalm based fire and the Jackals panicked and fumbled as they tried to reload their weapons.

When they managed to reload they felt intense heat in front of them and looked up and looked straight into the orange eyes of Flamus' metallic optical mask that seemed to also be a thick helmet, the wolf standing inside the path of fire he had made on his way to their trench.

"We surrender...?" said a Jackal as he felt his pants soiled.

Flamus' response was unleashing a torrent of Napalm on them, and tilted his head as they scream and flailed in agony, his music drowning out all noise from the outside world.

Twenty Minutes Later...

The entire battlefield was a raging inferno, with orange and yellow flames mixing in with white and blue flames, the tormented screams of Jackals echoing throughout the evening air, the smell of burnt flesh sucking any clean air of the atmosphere for six miles and almost all of Klaww's forces cowering in fear at the sight of the wolf who was currently burning down a bunker with the occupants still inside, their screams reaching their ears.

"That kid's a psychopath!" said a Fire Dragon as he tried to drown out the screams but it still bothered him to no end.

"Maybe, but a good psychopath." said Klaww before he turned towards his forces, "Who needs therapy now?"

Every Fire Dragon, ten Ice Dragons, and at least fifty cheetahs under his command raised their hands or paws and he wrote the numbers down on a piece of paper before he saw everyone bolt from sight and turned around to see Flamus standing behind him, his bloody axe in hand.

"{Muffled}Why did everyone run?" said Flamus turning towards Klaww.

"You scared them to death because...well...look at the battlefield. And I thought Alex was exaggerating when he said you could clear a room of both enemies and allies." said Klaww.

Flamus' helmet retracts into the neck region of his chest armor and he sighs.

"Everybody fears the wolf with a flamethrower. Next thing, I'll get a nickname from the Jackals that will make me feel like a monster." said Flamus as he leaned against a wall.

"My name used to be 'Claw' until the Jackals messed it up and I became 'Klaww'. Maybe they won't give you one." said Klaww as he looked at the wolf.

Zetsu then emerged from the ground and unraveled a rolled up piece of paper.

**"We found this while scouting out one of the nearby Jackal cities. **Congratulations on the new nickname Flamus!" said Zetsu as Flamus grabbed the flyer and looked it over.

_"Hellhound_

_Description: Red wolf wearing red armor_

_Weapons: Flamethrowers and a serrated axe_

_Do NOT engage in combat, considered extremely dangerous and flee on sight"_

"Hellhound?!" snapped Flamus as he incinerated the paper.

"It's better than what they gave Razor." said Klaww.

"And what did they give him?"

"The Kangaroo from Hell."

"How is that better than my nickname?!"

"He's an insane kangaroo who slaughters Jackals worse than you do. Here's a picture of one of his victims." said Klaww holding up a picture and Flamus lost his lunch and his breakfast.

"Even I'm not that cruel!" said Flamus as he tried to keep his stomach from emptying itself again.

"Now then, get ready to move, we have to meet up with Fang's forces and provide support if the walnut-brained idiot didn't get his entire force slaughtered. Seriously, that guy couldn't even play chess without me having to remind him of the rules and which piece was which, how did he even get to be a Commander?" said Klaww as he felt a headache coming on as he left to see if he could get any of his terrified forces to move.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, Blackclaw and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Key with Razor when the three personalities come out:

"SHUT UP YOU INSIGNIFICANT WRITER! HAHAHAHA! YEAH! SOMETHING ABOUT ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA! {British Accent}Why must you use us in this completely useless key that most likely confuses the readers?" = Rampage/ Loco/ High Classman; in other words: Anger, Insanity, Stuck-up Snob

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Two Days Later; A tavern in Jackal territory...

[Jerry Whitman-Too Bad You're Crazy]

A Jackal crashed through a wall after receiving a powerful kick to the face which also killed him due to the kick also shattering his skull.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed the kangaroo/dragon Hybrid as he bounced around the room while the Jackals tried to hit him with swords and spears yet nothing worked. The kangaroo then landed on top of a Jackal, breaking the Jackal's spine before Razor sent his spiked boxing glove into the face of another Jackal, sending the Jackal flying back minus an eye.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the Jackal as he clutched his face in pain as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Got your eye! AH-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Razor before he jumped back as a sword came down from where he was previously standing, "Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss me! Ewwwww! No you don't! HAHAHAHAHA!"

A Jackal then charged Razor with a chair only to be tripped up by a shadowy tentacle and Razor looks confused before he follows the tentacle and sees a shadow on the wall with a large toothy grin and sharp serrated claws and the shadow is "laughing" at the Jackal sprawled on the floor.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Razor before he back-fisted a Jackal, knocking out six teeth from the guy's mouth. The shadow then grabbed a Jackal with a crossbow and pulled him into a black vortex on the floor, the Jackal screaming in fear before the vortex swallowed him up. Razor shrugs before he grabs a beer bottle and smashes it across the face of a Jackal, earning a pained hiss from the Jackal before it lunged at the kangaroo only to sail underneath Razor as he jumped into the air. Razor landed and blew a raspberry at the Jackal.

"Fight us like man you coward!" snapped one of the Jackals as he picked himself off the floor.

"WHO YOU CALLING A COWARD?!" snapped Razor, his head igniting and the Jackals gulp.

*Horrified Screaming*

*Breaking Glass*

*Furniture Breaking*

"I'LL SHOW YOU A COWARD!"

A Jackal burst open the door only to trip and get grabbed by the leg, horror etched onto his bloody face.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO{Echoes}!" screamed the Jackal as he tried to claw his way away from his attacker before he was pulled back into the bar with the door slamming shut as he disappeared into the depths of whatever horror he was experiencing.

Blood then splatters against the windows facing the road and Joker who was watching becomes paler than he already is. Everything goes quiet and the Clown Prince of Crime walks up to the building and opens the door only to turn away and vomit.

"Okay, time to move on." said Razor hopping out of the building, ignoring the stare Joker is giving him before the white-skinned man hesitantly looks back into the bar as an intestine hanging from the ceiling plops onto the blood-covered floor and Joker turns away and runs in the opposite direction Razor is headed.

[End Song]

Razor keeps hopping in the direction he choose while whistling "Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne".

* * *

Two Days later...

Harley finds Joker in a closet in a fetal position and sucking his thumb.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Shred slowly crept alongside a wall as he tried to infiltrate a Jackal fortress on the account that he was able to blend in quite well with shadows for two reasons; 1) his scales were black and 2) one of his elements is Shadows and all the above reasons are validated by darkness.

'Lucky for me I decided to do this one night before a full moon.' thought Shred a she kept a careful eye out for enemy patrols. Suddenly a Jackal jumped onto his back and pressed a sword against the black dragon's neck.

"One word and you're dead." growled the Jackal before his eyes widened as twelve six-foot-long black blades erupted from his back and he dropped his sword as he gurgled up blood.

"No...you are." said Shred before he walked away from the Jackal, pulling his now bloody back blades out of the Jackal and enemy soldier collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. Shred then disappeared in a swirl of shadows as a Jackal patrol came upon the scene. Shred reappeared near the back gate of the fortress and sighed before...

"HI SHRED!" yelled Razor in his ear and Shred jumped and hit a low ceiling and then fell back down to the ground rubbing his head in pain. The two then found themselves surrounded by Jackals, spears pointed at their necks and Shred sent a glare at his brother who shrugged and smiled sheepishly crazily.

"You just had to get me caught..." muttered Shred glaring at his brother.

"Now is that anyway to say 'thank you' to your older brother?" said Razor smiling.

"THANK YOU?!"

"You're welcome."

"Ahem. Are you forgetting about us?" said the Jackal captain who had an eye-patch over his right eye and Shred recognized him because...he's the one Flamus says lead the raid on his village, killed his family, and give him his scar.

"Do we get any last words before you kill us?" said Razor making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Make it quick you Kangaroo from Hell."

"Have a jawbreaker." said Razor extending a hand with a red ball resting in the palm and one of the Jackal Spearmen leans in close and the ball opens before...

*POW!*

...a boxing glove erupts from the ball and nails the Jackal in the jaw, breaking it.

"{Slurred}Wow! What a punch!" said the Jackal before he fell unconscious.

"JAWBREAKERS FOR EVERYONE! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Razor as he threw two hundred more of the red balls into the air and within twenty seconds, every Jackal was unconscious, missing teeth, and sporting broken jaws, except the Captain before he bolted from the scene.

"Jawbreakers?" said Shred keeping his distance from the punch-packing red balls.

"Yeah, got them from Beetlejuice's Halloween party last year." said Razor as he popped one of the red balls into his mouth and then his cheeks bulged out at various spots, "They're sweet but bad for your teeth. See? *Smiles but all but one of his teeth falls out*"

"Who's Halloween party?"

"Beetlejuice's."

"Who's Beetle-mmmph!" began Shred before a shadowy tendril covered his mouth and Klaww appeared.

"We do NOT say that person's name three times. There are some people that are decent and others...who we want nothing to do with. And Beetle- er, I mean, the guy who's name is the juices from the insides of a beetle, is somebody we want NOTHING TO DO WITH!"

"Whose name don't we say?" said Razor grinning.

"Beetlejuice." said Klaww before he slapped his forehead and then turned towards Razor, "You're grounded."

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! GROUNDING! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! {British Accent}What's the point of grounding me if I might do the same thing again within three days?" said Razor switching between his three personalities.

Lightning flashes as thunder crashes and a beam of lightning strikes the ground in front of them and a pale (or grey) skinned man wearing a black and white striped suit with grey and wacky hair appears from a cloud of smoke.

"It's showtime!" said the figure and Shred covered his nose with both his hands.

"{Nasally}What's that stench?" said Shred as his eyes watered.

"What? I only took a bath twenty thousand years ago." said the figure shrugging and Shred ran around a corner and lost his lunch.

"Beetlejuice, leave." said Klaww in annoyance.

"Sorry, name was said three times so I'm here to have a little fun. Besides, who doesn't love me?" said Beetlejuice cracking a crooked smile as bugs ran across his teeth.

"HI BEETLEJUICE!" said Razor.

"Razor! Glad to see you again pal! How's the insanity working out for you?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU UNDEAD CREEP! HAHAHAHAHA! GREAT! AH-HAHAHAHAHA! {British Accent} Define insanity."

Klaww snaps his fingers and a giant worm with four eyes bursts from the ground and Beetlejuice's eyes bulge out of his head as a horn honks.

"SANDWORM! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Beetlejuice running away form the massive worm as it chased after him. Klaww then glared at Razor who was whistling innocently.

"Let me show you how nasty I am when I get mad nowadays." said Klaww beckoning Razor to come closer and the Kangaroo/Dragon gulps nervously.

*Screen Fades to Black*

Ten seconds Later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Razor running away from his father who smirked.

"Hey! Beetlejuice! Wait for me!" said Razor as he ran after the retreating form of Beetlejuice and the Sandworm.

"Teach him to summon that lunatic." muttered Klaww as he walked off.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Forgive the ending seeming to be random, but...I couldn't help myself. Razor has taken the place of Klaxon and so, insanity once again reigns supreme in my story. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
